Nico and the Mortal Instruments gang
by doglover1243
Summary: An adventure of Nico, Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec, Isabelle...they meet while on their way to a party at Magnus'. Will they be friends or foes? Any other suggestions? PM me !
1. Chapter 1

Nico and the mortal instruments gang

AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! It's been a little while so I'm going to try this out…Please be kind- I'm new at the writing thing!

This is a Percy Jackson and Mortal Instruments crossover. There won't be too much of the Percy Jackson characters (mostly Nico), but I see an interesting possibility by introducing some of the characters I have grown to love! If you have any suggestions pm me- I like to see what you think. Hope you like it! :p

Nico's pov

"There's just nothing like being alone and having questions", I grumbled to myself. I don't know where I can go now! What am I supposed to do? The campers were not always the best, but sometimes it was ok while they were around. Everyone just seemed to be so connected to each other, and I just couldn't stand being left out, or included in their activities. They've all known each other for so long, and I just don't have many people that are close…Leaving for the summer seemed like a good idea at the time, and coming back in the autumn as they started to leave was supposed to be the plan…I guess In time it might be a good choice. My friends and Will respected that, or I thought they did, but now I see my mistake. I don't have any family, barely any money (unless you count drachmas), and I don't know anyone else. I just feel alone"… Nico thought desperately to himself. The sun was starting to draw closer to the horizon, and an occasional breeze would sweep through the cemetery, breaking up the stale humid air that was beginning to take over. The summer only campers arrived only two weeks ago. The change of seasons to autumn seemed to be decades away. The sunlight still fading from the day, bringing on the darkness of a moonless night, and then there was the cemetery. There was no-one around to see the black clad boy walking into the cemetery and sitting alone on a bench, twisting the skull ring nervously.

A glittering obsidian rock was lying on the ground next to my foot, catching the last bands of sunlight. Picking up the rock, and addressing it, as if it were a magical stone that would solve any problem, "Nico Di'Angelo, instructed by his father to be with the living people for a while…what shall I do now? Oh! All seeing and all knowing stone? What is your bidding?" Just silence, of course! No reply! No suggestion! Shaking my head I tossed the stone into the darkness, "thanks for nothing!" I muttered. I sat there for well over 30 minutes and still was not sure of what to do. "I can't go to my father's realm for a little while, I'm stuck here. How am I supposed to make it through the summer? Hanging out with the living is just not my style, I debated quietly with myself. The breeze kicked in again, this time carrying the laughter and conversation of people. Sitting in the shadows, watching groups of kids and teens walk idly by. "Yep This is a great start!" I said out loud. The voices grew closer, and then I felt it. There were monsters nearby but they did not feel exactly "Greek". I wearily stood up, fixed my dark aviators jacket and unsheathed the black stygian iron sword. Very slowly I walked toward the edge of the dew-covered grass and stepped out of the cemetery. I looked around but did not see anything. I stepped back a few steps, and considered going back toward the bench where I had spent most of my night, but changed my mind.

Within 5 minutes or so, a group of teenagers walked by. There was a medium height girl with fiery red hair and light blue eyes. She had a friendly tone to her voice, not too high pitched, but more like she might break into song. Next to her was a boy with light blue eyes, much like the girl, but he had blond hair. He seemed very interested in the girl and their conversation. Directly behind them was a girl with raven black hair that fell most of the way down her back. She was exotic in appearance, with dark almost scary eyes and crimson red lips. She was holding the hand of the brown haired boy walking next to her. Trailing behind the "couples" was a tall dark haired boy with light brown eyes and almost the same color hair. He seemed more preoccupied in thought, and occasionally spoke, his words surrounded in sarcasm, addressing someone he called "red". He seemed impatient, walking a faster pace than the rest of the group. Scanning each person together, they looked different but there was a similarity in their gazes. Each had weird symbols drawn on (or into!) their arms, and they carried angelic blades and daggers.

That's suspicious…the drawings look like runes, something I remember reading about years earlier when I was growing up. Maybe they are some kind of monster, or monster hunter…I wonder what they would think of me! I really have nothing to do, but I know it's late. I think I'll follow them. Might give me something to do!

The black clad teenagers, with daggers and stealth-like movements walked down the sidewalk and about two buildings behind them, I blended in with the shadows. "My dark clothes and boots with my olive skin, black eyes and black hair are a perfect cloaking for me," I mumbled, smiling to myself. "Maybe…or they might know I'm here. I wonder if they noticed the weird kid in black with a sword following them by now." This thought crossed my mind, and I began picking up speed, heading toward the next alleyway to disappear.

Jaces pov

Walking along the darkened street, I listened to Clary talking about her recent drawings. We had been looking for vampires as we walked, heading to yet another of Magnus' parties. We walked by a cemetery with no distinct walls of separation, and shortly after, this kid dressed in black began flowing us. We continued to Magnus' and the kid remained a distance behind, keeping pace, but then began to walk a little faster. I wonder if the others noticed. Isabelle is going on about fashion and her outfit for the evening, and, as always, Simon is enthralled with her words. I honestly think she could say anything and he would be starry eyed! I glance at Clary suddenly, as she stopped talking, and I notice her lips are twisted into a puzzled knot. Her hand moves up to the side of her face, and she grabs a stray piece of hair and begins twisting it in her hand. She looks at me and her eyes grow wide, but she says nothing. I think she read my mind about our "guest". I wonder if he is be a vampire, and wonder if the others are thinking the same thing, just that nobody has acted on their suspicion. The shadow of the kid makes me thing that he is carrying a sword or something. That can't be good…but at least no one's around right now.

The kid picked up speed, walking faster and the others did notice-Izzy grasps Simons hand tighter and Clary becomes tenser then she was. I look over at my shoulder toward Alec and he is completely ignoring everything, deep in thought, probably eager to see Magnus. With his pace quickening, the kid passes us and goes into an alleyway like he wants us to follow, so we stop and look at each other. "I think we should follow him- he might be a threat." Clary says before she tightly grabs my hand. "I think red is right this time only we should check it out," Alec said in a bored tone before he smirked like he won something. "I think it's worth checking out, and then we get to the party," Izzy says fast, then tries to distract Clary before she jumps at Alec. "Then let's go check it out, but let's be cautious we don't want any one getting hurt," I say matter of factly. It was just that quick glance of the kid as he walked by, but he had a strange aura of death and dreary air around him… he must be a downworlder. Izzy rolls her eyes and we continue walking to the alley where the weird kid went.

Nicos pov again

I walked into the alleyway, knowing they would follow me, and I melted into the shadows. Oh! the wonderful feeling of being engulfed in shadow! I heard talking even though it was faint and then after a few moments I heard footsteps. I calm my breathing, then they walked into the narrow, one-way out alleyway. Then stopped not far from me, and I stepped out of the shadows. At first, I was not sure if they saw me. It did not matter. I turned my back to them and I heard a voice call "hey kid we want like to talk to you for a minute- if you don't mind." The voice was a male, although I wasn't sure which of the group was speaking. The voice was calm and disciplined, but youthful. I turned and looked at them. The single male from the back of the group looked pissed. I had obviously messed up his plans for the evening! The raven haired girl and her boyfriend looked focused, periodically glancing around to make sure nobody else came into the alleyway. The boy in the front had a poker face on, and was difficult to read. Meanwhile, the redhead, probably the poker face's girl friend, was standing there relaxed with a small welcoming smile.

"Hey, ummm, I don't want any trouble here. I didn't do anything….I think you're in the wrong place." I said in a laid-back tone. The male in the front smirked and cracked his neck to the side. I had a feeling that they might be looking for trouble or something, but they had a mysterious feeling around them. The tension in the air was thick, and with the height of the surrounding buildings, the occasional breeze I felt earlier was non-existent. "Do you know what a downworlder is?" the red headed girl asked boldly. I thought for a moment, and smirked. I answered her question with a question-"do you know what a demigod is?" All of them frowned at my answer, and I laughed out loud at their response. "What's your name kid?" the girl with long raven hair asked. "My name is Nico the ghost king. What are your names mortals?" I asked with a rare smile. It felt weird when it plagued my lips but it was not too horrible. "My name is Clary, my boyfriend is Jace" she said gesturing to the boy next to her. "This is Simon and his girlfriend Isabelle and in the back is Izzys brother Alec," Clary said with a friendly smile. The girl Izzy yawned and then smiled to her Simon. "Well, thanks for the interesting talk, but I should get going, sorry to leave so soon," I said with a devious smirk and turned around to walk away. "Sorry, Nico, I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Simon said sadly. I turned to see that they had pulled their weapons out and was getting closer. I faced them head-on- "Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" Before I could run I felt a hand grasp my shoulder tightly. "Don't make us do something we will regret, Nico," Clary said with a sad smile. Then, Jace pushed my back into the wall putting a sword under my throat. I smiled at him, "I'm afraid you can't catch a shadow," I said. Simon must be able to read my mind because he pulled a bright glowing stone from his pocket. "Sorry Nico, no shadows to hide in now." Alec said with an annoying smirk. "Tell us what you are and we may let you go Nico, I'm sure you have somewhere you want to go, so do we." Izzy said understandingly. Simon looked at me, maybe he didn't consider me a threat. Could he read my mind? "Fine, but do you swear on the river Styx to keep your promise? All of you?" I said. The blade under my chin was burning, it must be cursed or something. "On the angel, we swear to keep our promise to Nico," they all said in sync- except for Alec. I didn't feel threatened anymore, so I decided to tell them about myself. "Fine! I'm a demi god of the Greek regiment. Now tell me what you are and get that damn blade off of my throat, please." I growled out the last word… That freaking sword felt like Greek fire. "We are shadow hunters and…wait. Jace, get it off his throat! He is cursing at us in his head." Simon said and shrugged apologetically. "Well good night, shadow hunters." I said after Jace took that fire blade off of my poor throat. "Hey, Jace? Could he stay with us? Nico does not have anywhere to go," Simon said suddenly. I turned around and looked at him- "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I don't even let my friends know what's in my head not less a stranger. I swear on the river Styx that I will make sure you go to Taurturus when you die if you don't stop." I growled and snarled out to him, "If I wanted half emposia in my head I would be friends with them," I said and glared at the group. "How did you know?" Simon whispered and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Know what?" I said back to Simon. "That I was half vampire?" he growled and picked his head up and I saw his red eyes, they looked at me hungrily. "How did you know what emposia are." This time Alec answered me. "We study myths. You're a Greek demi-god, right?" Alec asked. "Who's your godly parent?" Clary asked with wide eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. That is something I don't tell anyone." I tried to keep my mind clear and not think of my father or Simon would know. "You know what? How about you come to a party with us at our friend's house," Izzy piped up. "I'm afraid I can't… I need to get going?" I said lamely. The truth was that I wasn't sure I could trust them and I still needed to find a place to stay. "Why don't you come to the party with us, then you can come back to the institute for the night," Simon said. Before I could think about it, Izzy said "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind, and you can leave in the morning." "Yeah you might just have fun," Clary said with a smile. I looked around the group, and almost smiled, but stopped myself in time. "OK, fine but I'm leaving in the morning."

A/N: hope you liked the first chapter the second will be up soon. Remember if you like it review, if you don't like it then don't read. If you have suggestions then please pm me. Have a good night now.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and the mortal instruments gang

An: thanks for coming back, that means you at least liked the first chapter! I don't have anything else to say so… Happy reading!

Nico's pov

Grrrr. Don't know why I let them drag me to the party. It is really loud and there are monsters everywhere even though they call them "downworlders", not monsters. I'm not too convinced. When we walked in the door, a sparkly man with horrible fashion sense and spiky jelled hair greets us. He knows them well, but is not like them. He smiled and said hi to each person, but then his expression changed. His eyes settled on the one name Alec, then pushed past the others to hug him. Clary greeted him "Hi Magnus! How's my favorite high warlock doing!?" Then Magnus hugs her and then rest of the group. He stepped back then, his eyes, bright blue eyes permeating my soul with recognition, though I've never seen him before. He studies my face for a moment then says, "Hey- who are you? I've never seen you before? Are you friends with the shadow hunters?" I look at him and say "something like that…I'm Nico and I met the gang about an hour ago." He continues to stare at me like he knows me, while Izzy says (in a mocking tone) "You mean Nico the ghost king"! The others in the group begin to laugh. Suddenly, Magnus' face became cold and he looked nervous… "Can I talk to you in private please Nico?" I nod and he grabs my wrist and started maneuvering us through the crowd. The others stare after us and then slowly begin mingling around the party. Everyone that is, except for Alec. He stands in the same place giving me that same pissed off look I saw earlier, but there's more behind that glare than there was before. We reach a stair case and he continues up then pushes me in a room. The moment the door closes behind me he turns sharply on his heel. "Who sent you here? How did you find me? Are you here to hurt me?" Magnus demands with a glare in his eyes that resembles a blue flame fire. This catches me completely off guard! I've never seen him before…"What? I don't know what you mean? I've never even see you before tonight! Why would I want to hurt you exactly?" The truth is I'm irritated, annoyed and just plain bored. I just met him and he's saying I am here to hurt him.

"Well you… wait what did you say? What are you, mortal, downworlder, and necromancer?" Magnus questioned. I hold his glare with my own and say "I'm a Greek demigod, my father's Hades, god of the underworld, shadows, and the dead." Now I wonder if I have a clone. Why would he recognize me and then feel I am a threat?

"Hmmm" Magnus says. "A demigod, huh? That's unexpected, but enthralling. I haven't met one of your kind in what seems like forever. Sorry I was so brusque. I was out about a month ago and saw someone that looked exactly like you, and they walked over to talk, or so I thought, and then they threatened me." Magnus looked relieved and let out a small sigh. "Look", I said, "I'm sorry too. Maybe I have a clone out there somewhere," then chuckled at the thought that there could two of me. He laughed too, then glanced at his watch. "Look, Nico, please stay and enjoy the party. There's food, drink, and just about any guilty pleasure which can cross your mind", then smiled slyly "but I need to get back downstairs, or I will have much explaining to do…." I understood what he was talking about just then- the look Alec had on his face when we left the room together- it wasn't' being angry, it was a look of possession. They must be together. "Alec?" I said to Magnus. Magnus didn't say a word, but replied with a wink. We headed back to the party and I wandered around watching the weird mix of monsters- oops, sorry, downworlders, along with the vampires, and whatever else was in here. This might be the excitement I've been missing out on!

The music and conversation is overwhelming in this little space. How can anyone even think in here, I think to myself. It feels like we've been here for hours, but the crowd isn't thinning out like sometimes happens at a party. Then, over the noise in the room comes a booming voice- "ITS 3AM! GO HOME! PLEASE COME NEXT TIME." Magnus comes into view in the center of the room and every one (including me) runs out into the street, not wanting to see what happens we stay. After reaching the street, we walk along, the street lights that actually work are sporadic, and the shadows seem to consume the street. No vehicle traffic, and only an occasional dog barking can be heard. We continue this way, for about 15 minutes. Suddenly a scream pierces the silence and the group begins running down the street, stopping momentarily before continuing down the alley way from where the scream came.

I move into a faster walk, and then jog after the Shadowhunters. I stop at the end of the alleyway to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I strain my vision to see what is going on, and move into the alleyway to get closer. The Shadowhunters are standing in what looks like a misshapen circle around two others. One is a girl lying on the ground, the other is an emposia, a half robot-half chicken legged vampire. It looks as if they had stabbed the emposia, in an attempt to kill it, and try to protect the girl lying on the ground, but have been unsuccessful in killing it. The emposia is standing above her, the girls sword lay next to her on the ground. The girl looks familiar but I am unable to see anything under a mass of curly hair strewn across her face. She is wearing blue jeans, combat boots, a leather jacket, and a black and grey shirt. The Shadowhunters begin a another attack on the emposia, and she has still not died. I take my sword out and , while jumping forward at her, say "have fun rotting in Taurturus, emposia bitch!"My sword takes just a few seconds to make contact with the monster and my sword plunges forward into it's stomach. A bloodcurdling scream echos on the buildings around us, then the emposia turns into golden dust. The Shadowhunters are standing in disbelief of what just happened, mainly because "the kid" is a badass. I look down at the girl lying on the ground and stoop down to push the hair off of her face as she lets out a groan of agony from the injuries given by the emposia. Her curls are soft in my hand, and I notice for the first time that her hair is the color of cinnamon. Only then do I realize her familiarity. Her tan, freckled skin and pained look on her face are undeniable. The injured girl is my half sister, Hazel. I feel a flood of anger and sorrow at the same time, knowing I have to help her. As the Shadowhunters watch my reaction to the girl, Simon says aloud "the girl is Hazel. She is Nico's sister". I glance up at Simon as I was unable to mutter the words aloud. Overwhelmed, I crumble over the fallen demigod.

Simon's pov

The party at Magnus' house was just like every other party we attend there: Loud, stuffy and filled with a variety of potentially dangerous monsters. Izzy wanted to dance and dance, but it became more difficult to move in the ocean of "people". We stepped out for air a few times, and it took several minutes to stop the ringing in my ears. I felt overwhelmed with the "gift" I have of reading minds. So many unspoken thoughts in that room, and they hit me one after another until I couldn't be sure of my own thoughts. Sometimes it's helpful, but mostly just annoying. Magnus ended his party in the usual fashion at 3 am by telling everyone to get out. I still can't help but laugh when he does this…the others run out the door immediately, much like he stood there with a sickle daring anyone to not do as he asks. Clary and Jace were discussing different runes she had been studying over the past few weeks at the Institute, Alec had stayed behind at Magnus', and Izzy was stopped on the street fidgeting with her heels, mumbling about how her feet hurt and needed to get them off. I waited for her and saw Nico behind us a short distance. I waved and he waved back, but he didn't quicken his pace. Maybe he felt like a 5th wheel to the rest of us. He seemed like a nice kid, but a bit withdrawn. He was coming back to the Institute with us, at least for the night. Who knows, maybe he'd stay longer. I might be able to befriend him. Sometimes Jace is annoying to deal with, and Alec is often difficult. We continued down the street, and I noticed that only a few streetlights were on, making the shadowplay of the building stand out more than normal. Suddenly, in the almost dead quiet, a scream pierced the night. Jace turned slightly from Clary to me to Izzy, and we broke into a run toward the direction of the scream. There was an alleyway on the right, and we paused for a split second before running into the alley. It was dark and difficult to see until our eyes adjusted. On the ground was a human-like shape, but what was standing over the shape was more interesting! It appeared to be part robot, and maybe part vampire, but it's legs resembled a chicken. What the hell was that thing? We spread out to try and surround the two of them, trying to figure a way to help whomever was on the ground, and kill the chicken-legged thing. Jace, Izzy and Clary are stabbing the thing from every angle but it doesn't seem phased in the slightest. Suddenly Nico enters the alley and joins our attack, which is not going well. The he draws his sword and says "have fun rotting in Taurturus, emposia bitch!" while he jumps at the creature and his sword blade disappears into it's body. The creature screams and then turns to dust. Wow! The kid is awesome! The girl on the ground moans again, and is obviously injured badly from the attack. Nico's thoughts are jumbled about how this girl looks familiar to him. He then squats down and brushes the girl's hair from her face and I hear a scream in my head. He knows her. He knows her and he is scared…angry…confused. He looks at me with his eyes full of pain and sadness but says nothing. Clary and Izzy are whispering about the girl and her "bad injuries" while Jace is cleaning the sheath of the dagger in his hand. I understand the pain he feels, but they do not. "The girl on the ground is Hazel, Nico's sister." He then collapses on the injured demigod. Clary gasps and Izzy inhales sharply. Jace stops cleaning his dagger and places is back in the sheath. The night has taken an interesting twist, but despite being tired, I doubt we will be going to sleep at the Institute any time soon.

An: oooh cliffy. Don't hate me please, I will update some time before Friday but probably tomorrow. And thank you Guest for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so much. Please continue to read if you like it. Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV

The evening started out as normal as it could be, at least for a group of Shadowhunters. With nothing to do, we figured that we would pass the time by going to "the usual party at Magnus' house". I remember the time in my life, before finding out my heritage, when I would spend time just hanging around, sketching, painting, going to listen to poetry readings at the coffee shop. Sometimes, depending on what was of interest, catching a movie at the theater. Ever since that day where my mom went missing and I started having old memories surface, my life has been different, my once free time became full of demands. I met Jace…someone who I felt an instant connection to, and felt complete. My best friend, Simon, once had a more romantic wish for the two of us, but was now deeply involved with Izzy. That and the fact that he was now part human and part vampire. I really don't think of it as weird anymore. It's just another thing in my life that I've learned to accept. At least I have my mother back in my life. The time I was without her was heart-wrenching, even though I was with people who cared about me.

I dressed for the party so that I was comfortable, not spending nearly as much time getting ready as Izzy did. She was so interested in fashion, trends, and things that I could never really get into. She would often try to style my hair, or choose clothes for me, but I just couldn't feel comfortable. I felt like a doll being dressed and styled, and would sometimes leave her room after a "transformation" and undo what she had done. Occasionally, she would be upset, but she was quickly distracted by Simon's oogling and would drop the subject. We left the Institute while the sun was still above the horizon. It was summer, and the humidity was intense- pressing down to the earth and creating the evening dew on every surface. We headed out on foot for Magnus' as we had done many times before. We walked along as a group, Jace and I in the front, Izzy and Simon behind us, and Alec walking by himself at the back. Alec was eager to get to Magnus, but he lived across town and it always seemed that taxis were few and far between. We tried not to use "magical transportation", just so that we could feel like teenagers that had no supernatural baggage.

I was telling Jace about some recent art projects, we talked about runes, the weather, and other things as we walked. Certain streets were more populated than others, and the sound of our footfalls echoed off of the buildings. We neared a cemetery that had no wall boundary- just a large grassy space that seemed out of place. My eyes caught movement out of the corner and I saw a boy standing just inside the cemetery grounds. He was clad in black from head to toe…even his hair was black. He just stood there, expressionless. We walked by and continued on our way. After a few minutes, Jace's expression twisted, and he turned partially, like he was looking at Simon, but he looked behind Alec. He turned back and looked at me, as if something was off. I glanced behind and saw that the boy from the cemetery was following us, but at a distance. It was curious, but Jace tended to take things a little more seriously than he needed to. I know that looks can be deceiving, but maybe he wasn't a threat. I began to wonder who he was, and if he could be a threat. I started twirling my hair in my fingers, something I did from time to time when I was contemplating something or nervous about something. As we walked along, Jace remained tense, and it was getting distracting, not to mention starting to put me on edge! After a few minutes, the boy walked past us, picking up speed. He slowed near an upcoming alleyway and turned to face us. He then turned down the alley.

We all came to a stop at the start of the alley. After a few glances at each other, we entered the alley and walked into the shadows. It took a few seconds for our eyes to adjust, and then the boy stepped from the shadows. Jace spoke first "hey kid we would like to talk to you for a minute- if you don't mind." The boy looked back and forth, looking from person to person in our group. He finally said he didn't want any trouble and that he didn't do anything…that we might be in the wrong place. He smirked and the tension in the air was as thick as the humid air. I asked him if he knew what a downworlder was. He was quiet, but then smirked again and asked me if I knew what a demigod was, before letting out a loud laugh. Izzy let out a sigh of relief, and then asked him what his name was. He replied "Nico the ghost king", and Izzy introduced all of us. He seemed bored, and then thanked us for the conversation before telling us he had to leave. He no sooner turned to walk away, but Alec and Jace had drawn their weapons, and Simon apologized and told him that he couldn't leave. He turned on his heel, facing us directly and said "who's gonna stop me?" I stepped toward him as he turned and grabbed his shoulder, telling him not to make us do something we would regret. Jace moved quickly past me, grabbing the boy and pushing him to the wall while holding his sword to the boy's throat. The tension was thickening and the whole mood of the night had shifted, then the boy spoke "you can't catch a shadow". Simon produced a glowing stone from his pocket, and Alec stepped forward saying he was sorry but there were no shadows where he could hide now.

Izzy moved forward and suggested he tell us who and what he was…he then said we needed to promise on the River Styx that no harm would come to him. We all said that we swear on the angel, and he looked relieved. He revealed that he is a Greek demigod, he hated the sword on his throat, and that he had no-where to go. He got mad when Simon read his mind and threatened to send him to Taurtarus, he knew that Simon was part vampire. I asked him, mostly out of curiosity, who his godly parent was, and he declined to answer. Izzy invited Nico to go with us to the party, which he accepted reluctantly. We set off then, back on the way to Magnus'.

When we got to the party, Magnus greeted us at the door. I greeted him in my usual way, asking how my favorite high warlock was doing. He looked past me and greeted Alec, then asked who Nico was. After a few words were exchanged, Magnus' expression changed and he asked Nico if they could talk in private. He then grabbed Nico's arm and walked him through the party and out of sight. Alec seemed frozen to the spot, and getting angrier (and more jealous!) with each passing second. Jace and I walked over to grab something to eat while Simon and Izzy hit the dance floor. After some time, Nico re-appeared and tried to mingle around the party but looked increasingly bored. Around 3 a.m., Magnus took his normal position in the middle of the room and in his booming voice, ordered everyone out and to come next time. As always, everyone scattered, running out the door and into the street. Jace was smiling and even laughing a little, Simon and I were both laughing and Izzy was starting to look uncomfortable in her platform heels. Nico was with us, but Alec was staying behind as always. We began walking the familiar route back to the Institute.

After some time as we walked, the time and exhaustion were catching up with all of us. Our pace had slowed, and I wished we had any sort of faster transportation to get back. The silence of the night was a little too relaxing, and I felt myself yawning every few seconds. The humidity hadn't changed, still no air moving, but the dew on the ground made things shimmer in the occasional lit street lamp. I leaned into Jace, mainly because I felt like I could fall over at any moment. Izzy leaned on Simon, her platform heels dangling from her hand in such a relaxed state that I couldn't figure how she hadn't dropped them! Nico walked along looking mostly at the ground, probably wondering how much longer it would be until we arrived at the Institute.

The sounds of the night, an occasional barking dog or distant car were suddenly pierced by a shrieking scream, sounding not too far away. Just like a fire alarm bell sounding in the silence that caused people to begin running, the five of us broke into a run. We reached a darkened alleyway where we thought the sound emanated, paused for a second and continued into the darkness. Once we reached the end of the narrow and the alley widened, we could see two shapes. One was a figure lying on the ground with a splay of hair covering the face. Above the figure was something that resembled a half-robot with chicken legs. From the reading I had done, I assumed it was an emposia, making it also part vampire. We spread out around them. Apparently, the figure on the ground was the owner of the sword next to a limp hand. I think whomever was on the ground had been injured by the emposia, though we had no idea how seriously the injuries could be. We attacked the emposia over and over, but the thing would just not die. Suddenly, Nico stepped forward, drawing a sword and saying "have fun rotting in Taurturus, emposia bitch!" His sword plunged into the creature, and it exploded into a gold dust substance. We were shocked that this quiet demigod-boy had just taken out an emposia when the figure on the ground let out a stifled moan. Nico stands over the figure, staring with a look of confusion. He stoops down and pushes the hair off of the face and then stops, frozen. Simon gets closer and says aloud "the girl is Hazel, Nico's sister". Nico looks at Simon, looking sick and then collapses onto the girl.

"We have to help her!" I say to Jace. Nico has just melted into a blob of anger and sadness, and is not going to be of any help. Our earlier exhaustion seems to have faded with the past few minute's excitement and we have to come up with a plan. Simon touches Nico's shoulder and tells him that we will take Hazel with us to the Institute and see if we can help her. Nico slowly stands up and his face is twisted. He looks heartbroken, but also so angry he could snap. Simon stands firmly and then tells Nico he will carry Hazel. He bends slightly, lifting her into his arms. I see little resemblance between the two, but Hazel has a look about her that matches the difference of Nico, perhaps the demi-god in both. Jace glances around to make sure we left no trace of anything and the six of us exit the alley, quickening our pace to get back to the Institute before Hazel cannot be helped.

A/N: sorry if the story seems to be wrapping in a big circle. I promise things will be moving forward. I am trying to re-introduce each character, and paint a clear picture of the scene, and allow the readers to understand the characters better. Thank you for reading so far…more will be coming very soon! If you have any suggestions on where the story should go, please pm me! Thanks again!


End file.
